We Found Love
by Debi Kvothe
Summary: "Se no começo eu precisava de alguém que me trouxesse para a vida, agora preciso de alguém que remova meus pensamentos suicidas." Para o projeto The Slash World, do Fórum 6 Vassouras.


**Summary**: "Se no começo eu precisava de alguém que me trouxesse para a vida, agora preciso de alguém que remova meus pensamentos suicidas."¹**  
><strong>

**We Found Love.  
><strong>Encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança.

**15 de Outubro, 2028.**

Demorei alguns segundos para conseguir identificar em que lugar estava deitado. Meus olhos ardiam e minha boca estava seca, assim como meus lábios. Molhei-os com a língua e senti um gosto ruim. Gemi de dor quando tentei me arrumar melhor na cama, percebendo que minhas costas estavam doloridas. Consegui sentir perfeitamente bem a seda dos lençóis negros na pele nua das minhas costas e em meus braços, e as janelas abertas não me deixavam abrir os olhos.

Conhecia apenas uma pessoa que dormiria em lençóis de seda, e era Matt Zabini, meu melhor amigo. Fiquei aliviado ao saber que estava na casa dele, pois não fazia ideia do que viera fazer ali. A última coisa que conseguia me lembrar era de estar em uma festa com o pessoal da faculdade, coisa que raramente fazia, e que resolvera encher a cara pela primeira vez em meses.

Era por isso que eu odiava beber, era fraco para álcool.

Minhas bebedeiras sempre acabavam assim; com uma puta ressaca no dia seguinte, membros doloridos e, em algumas ocasiões, olhos inchados por puxar briga com alguém. Sempre apanhava, e Matt sempre me salvava de acabar quebrado ou morto em um beco escuro.

Felizmente era domingo e eu não precisava trabalhar. Não fazia ideia de como conseguiria ficar em pé naquele momento, então me limitei a aconchegar-me nos travesseiros e estava disposto a voltar a dormir, mesmo com o sol irritante batendo contra meu rosto, quando senti o peso de alguém afundar na cama, ao meu lado.

"Melody não vai ficar nada feliz quando descobrir que você encheu a cara novamente." Ouvi a voz de Matt como se ele gritasse, e gemi novamente, afundando o rosto na maciez do travesseiro.

Melody era minha namorada. Nós namorávamos há dois anos e meio e éramos o que eu poderia chamar de casal feliz. Ela estudava na mesma faculdade que eu, mas em um curso diferente. Enquanto ela cursava Ciências Econômicas, eu fazia Engenharia Ambiental.

Conhecemos-nos no primeiro ano do curso, pois ela era amiga da única pessoa com quem eu criara amizade dentro da faculdade, Luíza Evans. Em pouco tempo começamos a sair e após dois meses a pedi em namoro. Desde então vivíamos um relacionamento calmo, onde nos respeitávamos mutuamente.

Mas se havia uma coisa que a irritava, era quando eu saía para festas e voltava bêbado. Sempre estava mal humorado no dia seguinte, com dores e enjoado. Ela me daria uma baita bronca e fiquei feliz ao reparar que meu celular não estava no bolso da minha calça. No momento não me importava muito de tê-lo perdido, apesar de ter pagado caro nele. Com certeza daria por falta tão logo conseguisse pensar com coerência.

Depois da separação dos meus pais, não podia me dar mais ao luxo de gastar dinheiro atoa. Agora tanto eu quanto minha mãe trabalhávamos para conseguirmos ter uma vida razoavelmente boa. Morávamos em um apartamento num bairro humilde, mas seguro, e não mais no luxo da minha infância. Enquanto ela trabalhava em tempo integral em uma creche perto de casa, eu trabalhava como ajudante em uma oficina mecânica. Não gostava de viver com graxa dentro das unhas, mas era o único emprego que consegui encontrar onde pagavam razoavelmente bem. Matt e eu havíamos conseguido uma bolsa de esportes na faculdade e cursávamos a mesma coisa, e minha vida estava funcionando bem assim.

"Onde está meu celular?" Perguntei vencido, e ouvi Matt soltar uma risada gostosa ao meu lado. Ele se levantou e pegou o celular em cima do criado mudo. Forcei-me a abrir os olhos, que arderam por causa do sol, e olhei para a tela do aparelho. "Droga!" Exclamei ao ver vinte e sete ligações perdidas da Melody. "Droga..." Exclamei outra vez enquanto me levantava da cama e começava a procurar minha camiseta pelo quarto. "Eu paguei algum mico?" Perguntei para Matt.

"Nada muito sério." Disse-me. "Apenas vomitou em metade das pessoas antes de desmaiar."

Rodei os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que encontrava minha camiseta dobrada em cima de uma estante e começava a me vestir. Não saberia dizer se ele estava brincando ou não, mas resolvi não perguntar por que estava com medo da resposta.

Após dar um jeito nos cabelos, peguei meu celular e o coloquei no bolso, sem coragem para retornar as ligações de Melody. Preferia levar à bronca pessoalmente do que por telefone.

Primeiro precisava ir para casa. Minha mãe me mataria por ter passado a noite fora sem avisar. Matt e ela não se falavam, portanto dificilmente ele iria telefonar para informar que eu estava dormindo na casa dele.

Minha cabeça estava latejando de maneira incrível. Sentia como se tudo viesse e voltasse, e meus pensamentos ainda estavam um pouco nublados. Felizmente Matt fez um café quente, o que me fez sentir ligeiramente melhor.

E enquanto caminhava descalço pela calçada quente da rua, com os tênis na mão, sentindo o vento bater contra meu rosto, me senti um pouco melhor.

Demorei até encontrar as chaves do apartamento dentro do bolso. Entrei em casa e a primeira coisa que percebi foi o bilhete grudado na geladeira.

_Depois conversamos_.

Gemi enquanto amassava-o e jogava no chão. Ela estava trabalhando, pois aos domingos muitas pessoas não tinham tempo para filhos, e eu já passara a noite fora vezes demais para que ela continuasse ficando preocupada. Mas ela sempre brigava por eu não avisar quando isso acontecia.

Tinha quase vinte anos de idade e sou legalmente responsável pelos meus atos. Odiava de que ficar dando explicações de cada passo que eu dava, e se eu conseguisse me sustentar sem ajuda da minha mãe, já estaria morando sozinho, como Matt morava.

O apartamento de Matt era perto do nosso, e ele morava sozinho desde os dezoito, quando finalmente conseguiu ganhar suficientemente bem para não ter que depender mais da mãe, que todo dia trazia um homem diferente para dentro de casa. Ele desconfiava que ela tornara-se prostituta, mas nunca conseguiu ter certeza.

Pode parecer frio, mas quando ela morreu, ele não compareceu ao enterro. Alguns parentes distantes pagaram todos os custos, e eu notei seus olhos vermelhos, mas evitei tocar no assunto. Fiquei ao seu lado enquanto ele bebia a noite inteira, e ofereci meu ombro quando ele começou a chorar compulsivamente após algumas horas, falando-me que ela nunca fora uma boa mãe e que sonhara desde sempre em ter alguém que o protegesse, se preocupasse e o amasse.

Amei minha mãe ainda mais depois disso.

MattZabini agora estagiava em uma empresa prestigiada, conseguira conquistar muitas coisas em apenas dois anos, inclusive uma namorada, e eu poderia dizer com toda certeza que depois de tanto sofrimento, estava feliz.

Suspirando, voltei à realidade ao sentir meu estômago roncar. Precisaria fazer muitas coisas durante o dia, inclusive agüentar Melody e Astória, e era melhor me preparar psicologicamente antes de enfrentá-las.

Era fim de tarde quando finalmente saí de casa. Minha mãe ainda não voltara, e aos domingos nunca passava nada de bom na televisão. O sol, encoberto por algumas nuvens, iluminava precariamente a rua, e alguns postes de luz já estavam acesos. Observei as folhas de árvores caídas no chão enquanto fazia meu caminho até a casa de Melody, sem nenhum pensamento em particular na cabeça. Ela havia me ligado mais três vezes desde que acordara, e não fazia ideia do por que ela ainda não quebrara a porta do meu apartamento me procurando.

Já era noite quando cheguei na casa dela. Era uma casa razoavelmente pequena, e as luzes da varanda estavam acesas. Subi os dois degraus e, com um suspiro fundo, toquei a companhia.

Como esperado, não escapei da bronca. Ela só não estava mais irritada por que Matthavia ligado para ela e avisado que me trouxera para dormir na casa dele, quando desmaiei na festa. Ela quis ir dormir com a gente, mas o negro a impediu. Disse que era melhor nem ver o estado em que eu estava, ou poderia ficar horrorizada.

Claro que desmaiar em uma festa não era exatamente o que eu chamaria de estar bem, mas eu não poderia estar tão mal assim.

"Você teve mais alguma discussão com seu pai?" Ela me perguntou delicadamente, pois sabia que anteriormente eu já havia me embebedado após brigas feias com ele. Discordei com a cabeça, sentindo meus cabelos balançarem de leve, e ela abriu um sorriso tranqüilo. Melody nunca passava muito tempo com raiva de mim.

Melody Mayer era linda. Possuía olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos; sua pele era tão pálida quanto a minha, e o que eu mais gostava nela eram as pequenas sardas que tinha espalhadas pelo nariz. Sorri quando ela beijou meus lábios delicadamente, e senti a respiração quente bater contra meu rosto enquanto ela me fitava. "Está bem para ir amanhã para a faculdade?"

"Estou." Disse, e realmente estava. Felizmente a dor de cabeça havia me abandonado, e apesar de ainda me sentir levemente enjoado, estava bem. Ela aceitou a resposta e continuamos o resto da noite juntos, conversando sobre trivialidades enquanto assistíamos a um filme de comédia qualquer.

Havia deixado um bilhete grudado na geladeira antes de sair de casa, dizendo que estava com minha namorada, e ao chegar no apartamento encontrei minha mãe me encarando com expressão assassina no rosto aristocrático. Pensei que escaparia da bronca. Doce ilusão. Deveria ter passado em uma padaria e comprado algum doce que ela gostava, para amolecer seu coração.

"Quantas vezes eu já disse para não dormir fora de casa sem me avisar?" Ela perguntou exasperada, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ela ainda usava seu crachá preso ao peito. "Eu passei a noite inteira acordada esperando você chegar, Scorpius! Será que não mereço o mínimo de consideração da sua parte?"

"Mãe..." Comecei, mas fui interrompido.

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso, mas parece que minhas palavras não valem mais nada, não é?" Perguntou retoricamente, e eu mordi o lábio inferior para não respondê-la.

Fiz a expressão mais arrependida que consegui colocar no rosto e ela parecia a ponto de voltar a ralhar antes de simplesmente jogar os braços para cima, como se vencida, e me puxar para um abraço apertado. Fiquei levemente surpreso, por que geralmente era falava por horas a fio.

"Mãe, não é necessário tanto." Murmurei contra seus cabelos loiros, mas ela não me soltou. Resignado, passei os braços em torno de seu corpo, meio sem jeito, retribuindo o abraço.

"Não faça mais isso, Scorp." Ela pediu, mas dessa vez carinhosamente, e eu assenti de leve com a cabeça quando ela me soltou.

Tranquei-me no meu quarto o mais rápido possível, temendo que ela mudasse de ideia e continuasse me xingando, e fui retirando a roupa pelo caminho. Cheguei ao banheiro anexo apenas com a cueca e meias. Encarei o espelho à frente.

Meus cabelos estavam curtos, pois cortara fazia pouco tempo, e eram tão loiros que em conjunto com a minha palidez, me dava um ar quase doentio. Cílios também loiros cobriam meus olhos de um azul tempestuoso. Notei que havia pequenas rachaduras nos meus lábios e passei a língua sobre eles, umedecendo-os.

Percebi que estava cansado apenas depois de tomar um banho rápido e me jogar na cama. Meu corpo estava dolorido e para piorar o dia seguinte seria cheio, pois precisava estudar e trabalhar. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto fechava os olhos, dormindo quase imediatamente.

**x**

Estávamos passando por uma temporada bipolar, e o tempo vinha mudando drasticamente em poucos segundos de um sol cegante para uma chuva de gelar os ossos, por isso não me surpreendi quando, na manhã seguinte, acordei com o som da chuva batendo contra a janela do meu quarto.

O despertador soava estridente no silêncio, e eu me obriguei a levantar o braço para desligá-lo no mesmo instante em que minha mãe abria a porta do meu quarto para avisar que a mesa do café da manhã estava pronta.

Sonolento, levantei e rapidamente me troquei, optando por roupas mais quentes. Cheguei na cozinha e minha mãe parecia um pouco agitada, como acontecia quando queria dizer alguma coisa e estava com medo da minha reação.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, e uma sensação um pouco gelada se espalhou pelo meu estômago. Meu aniversário estava chegando e algo me dizia que o que ela estava querendo me dizer tinha algo a ver com a única coisa que me abalava emocionalmente.

"Bom dia." Murmurei enquanto me sentava, e ela sentou-se à minha frente.

Abri a pote da geléia e peguei algumas torradas, esperando que ela me dissesse de uma vez o que queria.

"Seu pai está vindo passar alguns dias aqui, para o seu aniversário." Despejou de uma vez, e minha boca ficou seca. Senti meu coração batendo descompassadamente dentro do peito enquanto erguia os olhos para ela. No íntimo, sabia que isso não demoraria a acontecer. Tentei parecer o mais natural possível, mas a mão com que segurava a faca, ao afundá-la na geléia, estava tremendo.

"Que bom" me forcei a dizer, e ela franziu a testa, preocupada. "Estou com saudade dele, não o vejo há meses." Completei, obrigando-me a sorrir.

Depois do divorcio dos meus pais, nós havíamos nos mudado para um bairro pequeno há quilômetros de distância de onde nascemos. Tanto eu quanto minha mãe queríamos recomeçar do zero, trilhar um novo caminho, e refizemos nossa vida da melhor maneira possível.

Estávamos morando longe do meu pai há dois anos, assim que terminei a escola, e ele vinha nos visitar pelo menos quatro vezes no ano, já que seu trabalho ocupava muito tempo.

Amava muito meu pai, mas do que poderia encontrar palavras para descrever, mas o problema era o que essas visitas sempre me traziam.

"Ele ainda está internado." Minha mãe disse, como se lesse meus pensamentos, e eu senti uma súbita vontade de chorar tão forte que não consegui olhá-la dentro dos olhos, ou acabaria me entregando. Tinha certeza que se abrisse a boca, acabaria fazendo um papel infantil em sua frente, então apenas assenti.

"Ele tentou novamente?" Perguntei antes que conseguisse segurar minha língua dentro da boca, e meu estômago protestou quando me forcei a engolir um pedaço da torrada.

"Eu não sei, querido." Murmurou docemente. Larguei a torrada em cima da mesa quando percebi que não conseguia mais me forçar a comer.

"Vou arrumar minhas coisas, já estou atrasado." Disse, e ela assentiu delicadamente, os olhos transbordando emoções que eu não tentei identificar.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto e fechei a porta, mordi minha mão com força para que não escapasse nenhum som dos meus lábios enquanto escorregava para o chão, percebendo, horrorizado, que eu estava chorando. Meu peito parecia inflamado, a ponto de explodir de dor, e me forcei a ser forte só mais uma vez. Eu já chorara vezes demais por ele para continuar prestando esse papel, depois de anos.

Minha mãe bateu na porta do meu quarto delicadamente algumas vezes.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Perguntou.

"Estou." Respondi, apertando os olhos e rezando para que minha voz houvesse saído normal, sem nenhum indício do estado no qual me encontrava. Ouvi o som de um suspiro do lado de fora antes que ela fosse para o próprio quarto se trocar para o trabalho.

Levantei do chão e andei até o banheiro. Joguei água no meu rosto, respirei fundo e encarei meu reflexo no espelho.

Minha vida estava sendo reconstruída. Eu estudava na melhor universidade da cidade, em um curso que me fazia feliz, tinha uma namorada linda que me amava, os melhores amigos que alguém poderia desejar. O passado estava enterrado, e eu não deveria ficar me remoendo mais por quem deixei para trás.

_Passado_, reforcei mais uma vez para mim mesmo. Passado. Um passado que prometi que enterraria no dia em que comecei aquela nova vida.

**x**

"Droga! Esse professor consegue deixar qualquer aula chata!" Lorcan sussurrou para mim, aborrecido. Lysander, ao lado dele, concordou veementemente com a cabeça e eu forcei um sorriso.

Os gêmeos Scamander eram idênticos, e para confundir ainda mais quem não os conhecia, usavam roupas sempre iguais e cortavam os cabelos da mesma maneira. Eu sabia quem era quem por que, apesar da semelhança indiscutível, Lorcan tinha malares ligeiramente mais salientes; um maxilar melhor desenhado, e os dois também eram diferentes na personalidade. ² Lysander era um pouco espalhafatoso, e Lorcan sempre tentava controlar seu gênio da melhor maneira possível.

Eram os únicos gêmeos da turma, e as garotas sonhavam em sair com qualquer um dos dois. Para infelicidade de algumas, Lysander era homossexual assumido e elas encontravam dificuldade em saber quem era o Lorcan, então preferiam não se arriscar a dar em cima do errado. Isso os divertia terrivelmente. Principalmente Lysander, que era muito ciumento com o irmão, e sempre aterrorizava as namoradas que ele arrumava.

Começamos a ter contato há apenas um ano, e desde então passávamos juntos o tempo que tínhamos em conjunto. Eles cursavam Engenharia Mecatrônica e havia poucas aulas que dividíamos. Preferia não ficar junto com Matt, pois ele sempre estava com a namorada, e sentia-me como um estorvo perto dos dois, portanto passava algumas aulas com os gêmeos, outras com Luíza Evans e o intervalo com Melody.

"E pensar que ainda nos restam mais três longos anos!" Gemeu Lysander enquanto apoiava o rosto na carteira. Ele estava riscando coisas aleatórias no caderno com uma caneta, e escapei de tentar ser sociável quando Lorcan começou a ralhar com o irmão para que ele prestasse atenção na aula. Ele apenas resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e fez uma careta irritada, afastando Lorcan com um tapa quando ele tentou arrancar a caneta de suas mãos. "Eu te amo, Lor, mas você realmente consegue ser chato quando quer."

Lorcan pareceu se ofender com o comentário, e ambos começaram a discutir baixinho.

Balancei a cabeça quando Lysander usou a caneta para ameaçar o irmão e fez um risco preto em seu rosto para mostrar que estava falando sério. Os lábios de Lorcan se partiram em incredulidade enquanto levava as mãos ao rosto, tentando limpá-lo sem nenhum sucesso. Lysander abriu um sorrisinho maldoso. "Não se deve mexer com um homem armado." Disse dando de ombros, mas logo em seguida segurou o irmão pelo queixo e molhou o polegar com saliva para limpar a mancha.

"Não é mais do que sua obrigação." Ralhou Lorcan quando o Lysander resmungou alguma coisa sobre ser um irmão prestativo.

No fim da aula, entretanto, os dois já haviam feito às pazes e estavam conversando animadamente um com o outro – ou melhor, Lysander estava conversando animadamente e Lorcan somente o escutava com ocasionais caretas.

Encontrei-me com Melody assim que a aula terminou, e fomos juntos até o refeitório da faculdade. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais volumosos que o normal, e enquanto nos sentávamos ela disse que não teve tempo de secá-los por que acabou acordando atrasada. Assim como Matt, ela estagiava em uma empresa, e tinha tanto tempo livre quanto eu. Normalmente nos víamos apenas nos finais de semana e nos intervalos entre as aulas.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela percebesse que alguma coisa estava errada comigo. Ela era muito boa em ler meus sentimentos, e isso era assustador. Nós tínhamos uma relação ótima, e ela sabia tudo sobre minha vida, e vi em seus olhos quando ela deduziu o que estava acontecendo.

"Seu pai vai vir te visitar no seu aniversário com o namorado dele?" Ela perguntou baixinho, quase como se temesse que eu ouvisse, e eu assenti de leve, a súbita vontade de chorar fazendo parte dos meus sentidos mais urgentes.

Era tão injusto com ela, principalmente quando ela percebia como eu estava sofrendo com aquilo. Melody não merecia namorar com alguém como eu; alguém que jamais conseguiria se entregar totalmente por que tinha o coração irrecuperavelmente perdido para outra pessoa.

"Albus Potter virá junto?" Perguntou, e eu neguei com a cabeça, mas ainda assim estava com medo. Eu sempre tinha medo que Harry Potter, namorado do meu pai, trouxesse o filho junto em alguma de suas viagens, como já fizera com os outros, James e Lily.

"Ele ainda está internado na Ala Psiquiátrica." Eu respondi, e ela me olhou com pesar enquanto colocava a mão de leve sobre minha coxa, como se tentasse me transmitir calma.

"Já fazem dois anos, Scorpius." Murmurou baixinho, e eu a olhei dentro dos olhos cor de mel enquanto concordava. Ela molhou os lábios com a língua. "Você me disse que ele está internado por livre e espontânea vontade, não é?"

"E ele está, e é por isso que eu estou com medo. Ele pode sair de lá a hora que quiser." Respondi, e minha voz saiu ligeiramente histérica. Sabia que não deveria estar falando sobre aquilo com Melody, mas precisava desesperadamente de um ombro amigo. Nunca tivera coragem de contar a Matt Zabini sobre meu caso com outro homem, e a única naquela cidade que sabia era a minha própria namorada.

Ela suspirou profundamente e seu hálito beijou minha bochecha.

"Você já passou por isso outras vezes, e ele não apareceu." Ela relembrou. Era verdade, mas inevitavelmente eu sempre tinha medo que ele aparecesse na minha vida novamente, para bagunçar tudo o que eu tivera tanto trabalho para colocar de volta nos eixos. "Esqueça-o, Scorp, é o melhor que você pode fazer."

Se fosse tão fácil assim...

Ela afastou a mão da minha coxa quando o sanduíche que pedira chegou, e o assunto acabou morrendo. Um silêncio desconfortável ficou entre nós e eu quase agradeci quando o sinal da próxima aula tocou.

"Nos vemos depois." Disse enquanto me dava um beijo leve nos lábios. Forcei um sorriso enquanto me despedia, e ela entrou na próxima aula enquanto eu ficava pra trás, perdido em pensamentos.

**x**

Estar com meu pai sempre era bom. Eu o amava tanto quanto amava minha mãe, mas não posso negar que foi um choque quando descobri que ele estava namorando um homem.

Também gostava de Harry Potter. Ele era uma pessoa incrível, e eu nasci perto dele. Éramos vizinhos, e foi dessa maneira que os dois se conheceram. Nunca me senti particularmente interessado em perguntar como eles começaram a ter um caso, pois tinha certo receio de ficar traumatizado. Os dois eram felizes, apesar de totalmente opostos, mas eu não gostava de olhar dentro dos olhos de Harry por que doía.

Vi Albus Potter a primeira vez quando tinha sete anos de idade, no dia em que a família Potter se mudou para uma casa ao lado da nossa. Albus era dois anos mais novo, portanto nós nunca fomos particularmente próximos um do outro. Estudávamos em colégios diferentes e tínhamos amigos diferentes. Falei com ele pela primeira vez em um dia chuvoso de maio, quando tinha dezesseis anos.

Albus era alguns centímetros mais baixo, e mal saíra da infância ainda. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam ainda mais sob o céu tempestuoso acima de nós, e gotas de água deixavam seus cabelos grudados no rosto, os pingos deslizando por suas bochechas e caindo na grama aos nossos pés. E eu estava chorando enquanto forçava-me a ter forças para cavar a terra, mesmo sob a chuva, e mesmo com os braços doloridos depois de alguns minutos.

"Você quer ajuda?" Albus perguntara, aproximando-se um pouco. Era tão idiota que eu mesmo aos dezesseis anos chorasse pela morte do meu cachorro como se algum parente próximo houvesse morrido. Eu me lembro de tê-lo olhado e perdido um pouco o ar; ele possuía os olhos mais bonitos que já havia visto na vida, e nunca antes o fitara tão de perto.

Ele abriu um sorriso hesitante, e eu pisquei, confuso, sem saber da onde ele surgira.

E então, em pouco tempo, ele estava cavando junto comigo, e quando terminamos, ele se sentou na grama molhada e ficou do meu lado enquanto eu olhava a pequena elevação de terra onde havia enterrado Nick, meu primeiro e último cachorro.

"Meu pai não me deixa mais ter um cachorro por isso" ele disse, sem me olhar, elevando os joelhos até encostá-los no peito, e passou os braços sobre eles antes de me fitar. "A morte deles sempre é horrível, e eu chorei por semanas depois que a Pink me deixou. Eu até fiquei doente... Passei dias de cama. Meu pai costuma dizer que eu sou muito fraco pra perdas."

Só então notei que havia um brilho triste em seus olhos, e o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios não era totalmente verdadeiro.

Depois disso, estranhamente, viramos amigos. Conversávamos sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo, no vão entre nossas casas. Nossas conversas sempre eram sobre coisas fúteis, sem importância, e só então comecei a me perguntar onde estava a mãe dele.

Eu já a vira algumas vezes durante o tempo que eles moravam ali, portanto sabia que ela não havia morrido ou se separado do Sr. Potter, mas fazia muito tempo que ela não era mais vista dentro ou fora de casa, e a cada dia Albus parecia ainda mais triste e abatido, com olheiras profundas e ar adoentado, assim como todos os outros Potter.

Descobri pelo meu pai que ela estava internada em estado avançado de câncer há meses, desenganada pelos médicos. Um mês depois, ela morreu, e foi doloroso observar de perto a mudança drástica de Albus.

Albus era emocionalmente instável. Eu já notara, algumas vezes, que ele tinha mudanças repentinas de atitudes e que também era ligeiramente manipulável e até um pouco violento. E tinha pensamentos suicidas.

Depressão grave, descobri algum tempo depois.

Tinha dezessete anos quando o vi bêbado pela primeira vez. Ele estava horrível, com a roupa cheirando a álcool, o pescoço com marcas violentas de chupões, cambaleante e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Descobri, naquela noite, o Albus bêbado que chorava por tudo. Naquele tempo conheci todas as facetas dele.

Ele escalou minha casa e abriu minha janela quando estava me preparando para dormir, e eu observei seu estado com o peito doendo.

Ele estava com quinze anos, e eu deixei que ele segurasse minha camisa e chorasse no meu ombro, o corpo sacudindo com soluços violentos enquanto lamentava a morte da mãe. E eu fechei a janela, o ajudei a tomar banho, emprestei roupas e liguei para o Harry e disse que ele dormiria na minha casa. Passamos a noite inteira conversando; ele me falando sobre momentos da infância em que passou com a mãe, e isso se repetiu incontáveis vezes ao longo dos meses.

Mas uma coisa sempre leva a outra, e o álcool começou a se tornar pouco para suprir a dor que a morte da mãe causava, e tudo piorou ainda mais quando ele descobriu que nossos pais estavam tendo um caso bem embaixo de nossos narizes. Demorei algum tempo até descobrir que ele estava se drogando, e talvez nunca descobrisse se não fosse pelas marcas roxas em suas veias por estar tomando injetáveis.

Eu estava novamente acobertando seu estado do Sr. Potter quando tirei sua roupa naquela noite para que ele tomasse um banho, depois de meses que ele não aparecia no meu quarto na calada da noite, e vi as marcas. Senti meu estômago gelar.

Ele estava mole nos meus braços, mas aquilo já acontecera vezes demais para que eu conseguisse notar que algo além do óbvio estava errado. Ele cheirava a mulheres, a cigarros, a álcool e agora a drogas. Estava desesperado, e não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu o estava perdendo e não sabia o que fazer para impedir que isso continuasse acontecendo. Tudo o que sabia era que deveria contar a Potter, mas não tinha coragem suficiente por medo do que ele poderia fazer a Albus.

E eu odiava admitir, mas gostava quando ele vinha até mim quando a dor era insuportável e nem todas as drogas do mundo eram suficientes para aplacá-la. Eu gostava quando ele me apertava com força contra o peito e gostava da maneira como ele passava a noite inteira grudado em mim quando o deixava dormir no meu quarto.

Aos dezesseis, Albus perdera todo o ar infantil e já era mais alto do que eu. Acho que eu só notei que estava apaixonado quando, em uma manhã após ele passar a noite novamente na minha casa, vi-me sendo prensado na parede do meu quarto, tendo meus lábios esmagados com força.

Sua boca tinha gosto de álcool e cigarros, e eu não gostava disso. Era como se um bolo gelado houvesse descido até meu estômago, mas não consegui empurrá-lo porque notei que queria aquilo desde... sempre. Eu não o impedi de trancar a porta e tirar a minha roupa com força que beirava a violência, e não impedi que ele separasse minhas pernas e me penetrasse de maneira firme e dolorida, e quando tudo terminou eu gostei da maneira como ele afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, com a respiração curta e rápida batendo contra minha pele quente e suada.

E aquilo continuou por meses. Eu cuidava dele quando ele chegava no meu quarto, à noite, depois de passar o dia inteiro em lugares que eu nem gostaria de pensar como deveriam ser. Eu cuidava dele, dava-lhe banho, segurava-o nos meus braços quando começava a chorar e deixava que ele me tivesse quantas vezes quisesse.

Albus procurava suprir a dor em bebida, drogas, mulheres, _em mim_. Enquanto a única coisa que eu fazia era desejar que ele sempre voltasse, que não acabasse tendo uma overdose ou coisa pior, e deixava-o fazer o que quisesse comigo por que, da mesma maneira que ele precisava continuar levando uma vida autodestrutiva, eu precisava dele.

A última vez que o vi, ele estava na cama de um hospital. Vi seus pulsos enfaixados e ele não me olhou dentro dos olhos nenhuma única vez. E eu não tentei falar com ele, e ele não tentou me consolar quando eu chorei, como sempre fazia com ele, e não impediu que eu fosse embora quando lhe virei as costas.

**x**

Com o clima mudando drasticamente de uma hora para outra, naquela semana em que meu pai passou com a gente, não saímos muito de casa. Passávamos o tempo jogando jogos de tabuleiro, vendo filmes, conversando sobre coisas bobas e, às vezes, saíamos para jantar em algum restaurante perto de casa.

Como morávamos em uma cidade pequena, tudo era perto, e sempre andávamos a pé.

O Sr. Potter e meu pai estavam andando um pouco à frente, conversando em voz baixa, e eu fiquei para trás, com os sapatos na mão, andando descalço. Eu gostava de andar descalço, apesar do meu pai não gostar desse meu hábito, mas ele aprendera a simplesmente ignorar, apesar de torcer o nariz às vezes.

Quando chegamos em casa, minha mãe já estava dormindo, e enquanto meu pai tomava banho, Harry sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá e colocou a TV no _mute_. Temendo o que ele poderia falar, engoli em seco e fiquei tenso.

"Albus perguntou de você."

Senti meu coração batendo com tanta força dentro do peito que o som retumbava nos meus ouvidos. Fiquei sem saber o que falar, e comecei a suar frio.

Albus perguntara de mim? Por quê? Ele não havia me ligado nenhuma vez ao longo dos anos, e era estúpido, mas eu não troquei meu número apenas por causa dele. Apesar do medo; da sensação gelada que sempre me descia ao estômago quando pensava nele, tinha esperanças que algum dia ele me procurasse, tinha esperança que ele tocasse a minha porta, aparecesse na minha casa com Harry.

Simplesmente aparecesse para dizer que pensara em mim todos os dias durante aqueles anos.

Eu me iludia, acreditando que tudo fora tão importante para ele quanto fora para mim. E me enganava, querendo acreditar que eu não queria vê-lo mais.

"Eu..."

As palavras morreram na minha boca. O que eu poderia dizer? Que também queria saber sobre ele? Que estava com saudade? Que passava todos os dias lutando contra a vontade de visitá-lo? Que eu estava melhor sem ele, mas que a ausência dele doía tanto que eu precisava lutar contra as lágrimas que só a lembrança dele causava?

"Eu só achei que seria bom para você saber." Disse-me Harry em seu tom calmo, como quem já sofreu demais na vida para ainda se comover com a minha dor como deveria, e ele não poderia estar mais errado. "Eu não sei até quando ele pretende ficar internado, mas imagino que o quê ele quer é estar totalmente curado antes de te procurar."

"Ele não vai me procurar." Disse com convicção, conformado.

"Albus está... quebrado." Harry falou delicadamente, e eu não conseguia olhá-lo dentro dos olhos. Eu tinha certeza que ele sabia sobre os sentimentos que eu nutria por Albus, mas acho que ele jamais imaginaria o quão longe chegamos. "Ele sempre esteve quebrado, Scorp. As coisas apenas pioraram depois que Ginny morreu. Acho que se não fosse por sua causa, ele tentaria suicídio bem antes."

"Então eu só atrasei o que inevitavelmente iria acontecer?" Perguntei com um pouco de raiva, cerrando os dentes. Odiava conversar sobre Albus; odiava saber que ele estava distante de mim há quilômetros de distância.

E odiava ainda mais encarar os olhos verdes de Harry, que eram um reflexo dos de Albus.

"Ele está melhor agora. Ele está muito melhor agora. Sei que pode parecer meio impossível, mas passar esses dois anos na ala psiquiátrica fez bem pra ele."

Eu assenti, rindo ironicamente por dentro.

Eu tinha uma visão completamente diferente do amor antes de me apaixonar. Imaginava que amar era a sensação de voar sem tirar os pés do chão; de ter motivos para sorrir não tendo; de trocar juras de amor e querer sempre ficar perto. Era piegas, mas eu imaginava que o amor era dar tudo de si para não magoar o outro. Para mim o amor era simplesmente amar mais outra pessoa do que a si mesmo, por que era dessa maneira que eu amava Albus.

Mas com ele às coisas eram diferentes. Eu odiava o fato dele chegar bêbado e drogado na janela do meu quarto, e odiava o gosto ruim de sua boca enquanto me beijava, e odiava a maneira quase violenta com que fazíamos amor, se é que posso chamar de _fazer amor_. Mas ao mesmo tempo gostava que fosse a minha casa para onde ele vinha, e gostava que ele me beijasse, e gostava que ele fizesse amor comigo.

Eu odiava aquele amor.

Queria um amor puro, como os dos filmes. Queria que Albus soubesse qual era meu doce favorito, e que ele conseguisse ler em meus olhos quando eu estava me sentindo mal. Queria que meu cheiro fosse o cheiro favorito dele, e queria que ele me olhasse e visse dentro dos meus olhos tudo o que sempre quisera para si.

E queria que isso fosse suficiente.

Queria que eu pudesse concertá-lo para que fosse mais um milagre de amor; porque eu imaginava que o amor pudesse fazer o impossível. Entretanto, tudo o que eu aprendi com o amor é que ele pode nos matar por dentro em uma velocidade assustadora.

Quando meu aniversário chegou, como acontecia todos os anos, imaginei Albus chegando e me olhando com seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. E nos meus pensamentos, ele estava limpo, e ele me beijava e conseguia finalmente consertar tudo o que estava quebrado dentro de mim.

Mas ele novamente não apareceu, e passei mais um aniversário longe dele. Estranhamente, não conseguia me recordar se algum dia já passara um aniversário com ele.

**x**

**05 de Fevereiro, 2029.**

Chovia quando cheguei em casa naquela noite de sábado. Lorcan e Lysander haviam me convencido de passar algumas horas na casa deles, afirmando que desde que Melody terminara o namoro eu não me divertia mais.

Contra a vontade, acabei cedendo, e estava feliz por ter aceitado o convite, pois estava definitivamente mais leve agora. Havia me esquecido como era bom simplesmente ficar com os amigos, rindo e jogando conversa fora. Lorcan e Lysander eram as pessoas perfeitas para o papel, apesar de me sentir levemente constrangido na presença deles. Sempre me sentia como se estivesse atrapalhando alguma coisa, pois os dois pareciam conseguir se comunicar sem palavras.

Ter um irmão gêmeo deveria ser divertido.

Procurei a chave do prédio dentro do bolso da minha calça, blasfemando enquanto não conseguia encontrá-la. Malditos bolsos fundos demais.

Tentava me proteger da chuva da melhor maneira possível, e acabei deixando a sacola de compras que carregava cair no chão. Felizmente encontrei a chave, mas a sacola rolou os três degraus que levava até o prédio, e acabou em uma poça de lama.

Amaldiçoando minha sorte, desci os degraus e remexi a sacola, tentando achar o que poderia ser salvo. Não peguei os legumes do chão porque me recusava a comê-los depois que haviam tomado banho de terra, então apenas peguei os produtos enlatados. Joguei o resto em um cesto de lixo ao lado. Teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para refazer as compras, ou minha mãe me mataria.

Quando ergui os olhos para rua, já totalmente encharcado e congelando com o frio de fevereiro, vi um carro estranho estacionado em frente ao meu prédio.

Como era uma cidade pequena, os carros estacionados sempre eram os mesmos. Franzi o cenho de leve, mas estava com frio demais para me preocupar com algo no momento, então corri para dentro do prédio o mais rapidamente possível, desejando apenas um banho quente e minha cama. De repente percebi que estava exausto.

Cheguei em casa molhando todo o chão. Larguei as chaves em cima da mesa e corri para o banheiro antes que sujasse a casa inteira com água e lama.

Um banho quente me deixou letárgico, e a única coisa que consegui fazer antes de cair na cama foi fechar a janela, sem me preocupar em olhar a rua como costumava sempre fazer.

**x**

Acordei de madrugada.

O som da chuva contra a minha janela era alto, e perguntei-me se era por isso que havia acordado. Provavelmente.

Senti minha pele quente e macia contra o cobertor enquanto me cobria melhor, e estava confortável demais. Adorava o som da chuva, o cheiro, a sensação que ela trazia. Demorou alguns segundos para que eu percebesse que não conseguiria voltar a dormir porque estava levemente ansioso sem nenhum motivo aparente. Tateei a cama em busca do meu celular e vi que ainda eram duas da manhã, e que também havia doze ligações perdidas de Melody.

Franzi o cenho. Nós havíamos terminado há dois meses, quando nossa relação se tornou insustentável. Eu a amava mais do que poderia dizer, mas não era o amor que eu deveria sentir. Era um amor de irmãos; melhores amigos.

Desde o término do namoro, nós tínhamos uma boa amizade, mas ela não fazia o tipo de pessoa que ligava de madrugada sem nenhum motivo, e isso me preocupou. Levantei da cama para lavar o rosto e quando voltei, retornei a ligação.

"Scorpius!" Ela exclamou quase aliviada, e meu coração se acalmou um pouco quando notei que ela parecia estar bem.

"Oi, Mel." Respondi um pouco constrangido por estar ligando tão tarde. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu..." sua voz morreu, e ela parecia um pouco apreensiva antes de parecer mandar às favas o receio. "Você se lembra daquela foto que me mostrou?"

"Qual?" Já havia mostrado muitas fotos a Melody.

"Albus. Albus Potter."

Meu coração acelerou dentro do peito, e senti uma súbita vontade de desligar o telefone e fazer de conta que nunca havíamos nos falado.

"Sim." Respondi, minha respiração tornou-se um pouco ofegante e aquele familiar bolo gelado voltou a se alojar no meu estômago.

"Acho que o vi" ela murmurou, e eu senti uma pontada no peito.

"Você o quê?"

"Acho que eu vi Albus Potter." Ela repetiu, dessa vez mais alto.

"Pela TV?" Optei pela coisa mais óbvia. Potter era um sobrenome famoso, já que Harry tinha uma linha de produtos ligada ao seu nome. Eu o vira uma ou duas vezes na TV, mas algo que dizia que não era bem isso que ela estava querendo dizer.

"Não, Scorpius!" Ela disse parecendo irritada, e eu quase consegui vê-la rodando os olhos enquanto segurava o celular. "Eu acho que o vi em frente a sua casa."

Eu quase podia ver meu coração saindo pela boca e precisei me sentar na beirada da cama ao perceber minhas pernas trêmulas.

"Você o quê?" Perguntei novamente, perplexo, sem querer acreditar e querendo que não fosse verdade.

_Por favor_, _seja verdade_, me vi implorando.

"Um carro preto, grande... você sabe que eu não entendo nada de modelos de carro!" Ela exclamou e eu automaticamente pensei no carro que havia visto quando cheguei da casa dos gêmeos. Com o coração retumbando com força no peito, levantei.

"Você deve ter confundindo" eu disse, tentando apagar minhas esperanças. Eu dei um passo em direção a janela, e estava pronto para abri-la quando hesitei.

O que Albus estaria fazendo ali, em frente à minha porta, na chuva? Não fazia nenhum sentido. Eu sabia que era verdade, pois Melody jamais me ligaria para falar sobre Albus se não tivesse certeza absoluta do que havia visto. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem como eu me sentia em relação a ele.

Poderia ser uma vingança infantil dela para comigo, por eu ter amado-o por todos aqueles anos, mesmo quando estava com ela, mas sabia que ela não era assim e que jamais me faria uma coisa dessas. Melody era boa demais, e me amava demais para que conseguisse me ver sofrendo.

"Scorp?" Melody chamou, parecendo triste. Suspirei, fechei com força os olhos e percebi que estava com vontade de chorar.

_Patético_, disse a mim mesmo, engolindo em seco.

"Estou aqui." Respondi delicadamente, e acho que minha voz soou trêmula, apesar de ter me forçado a parecer normal e não tão abalado como estava.

"Talvez não seja ele" tentou ela, mas sua própria voz não tinha convicção suficiente. "E mesmo se fosse, ele já deve ter ido embora."

"Ligo pra você depois, Mel." Eu disse e não esperei resposta antes de desligar o telefone e jogá-lo na cama.

Olhei demoradamente pela janela fechada, imaginando se o carro ainda estaria do lado de fora. Com o coração pulando dentro do peito, ergui uma das mãos, afastei a cortina e abri a janela com o mínimo barulho que consegui.

Tudo estava desligado dentro do meu quarto, então não havia luzes para chamar a atenção. Morava no quinto andar do prédio, portanto precisei chegar bem perto para conseguir enxergar a rua abaixo.

Eu não sabia o que estava esperando encontrar. No intimo, talvez tudo o que eu esperasse fosse olhar para uma rua deserta, onde apenas o som da chuva conseguia ser ouvida. Entretanto, como Melody havia dito, Albus estava ali, em frente ao meu prédio, na chuva caindo e grudando seus cabelos mais cumpridos do que me lembrava em seu rosto.

Senti meu coração se apertar dolorosamente dentro do peito.

Ele estava ali, olhando para algum ponto fixo à frente, parecendo alheio a mim, que o observava. A penumbra da noite cobria parcialmente seu rosto, e eu não conseguia enxergar seus olhos. Ele estava com calça jeans pretas, ou talvez fosse apenas a água que a escurecera, e um casaco de gola alta. Estava encostado na traseira do carro, os pés para frente em uma linha reta, as mãos nos bolsos.

Estava estranhamente imóvel, e isso me surpreendeu. Apesar da diferença notável, tive certeza que era ele na mesmo instante; sem nenhuma dúvida, mas ele nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que ficava muito tempo parado. Ele sempre fora um pouco hiperativo, e agora parecia perdido em pensamentos, algo que achei que jamais veria.

Como se sentisse minha presença, ele ergueu os olhos exatamente para a minha janela, e meu coração, que parecia ter parado enquanto o observava, começou a bater com força total dentro do peito. Senti vontade de fechar a janela e voltar para a minha cama, mas sabia que essa era uma atitude infantil, e eu já tinha vinte anos de idade, já deixara de ser um garoto há anos.

Ele não demonstrou nada. Não parecia de nenhuma maneira ter me reconhecido, já que sua expressão continuava impassível. Engoli em seco, e daquela distância não conseguia enxergar seus olhos verdes, mas quase podia dizer que eles estavam brilhando mais do que nunca.

Então, para minha surpresa, ele fez um sinal com a mão, e entendi que ele queria que eu descesse... mas por quê? Se ele queria falar comigo, porque não tocara o interfone? Minha porta? Por que não me ligou? Meu número continuava o mesmo, e ele era filho de Harry, que namorava o meu pai e que sabia tudo de mim. Se ele quisesse falar comigo, seria tão simples, ele nem ao menos precisaria vir até aqui.

Ele talvez quisesse se desculpar, porque eu sabia que ele sabia que eu o amava, e que eu fugira da cidade onde nasci por causa dele, por causa da dor que ele me causou. Mas Albus nunca pareceu ser o tipo de pessoa que se arrependia, que pedia desculpas.

Novamente pensei em ignorá-lo, fechar a janela e deixá-lo do lado de fora, mas antes mesmo de completar o pensamento soube que não faria isso por que eu queria vê-lo novamente.

Queria ouvir sua voz, queria saber se ele estava bem, e porque havia me procurado.

Meus pés me levaram sozinho, e quando dei por mim estava na chuva, do lado de fora do meu prédio, andando na direção dele.

_Que amor estúpido_, pensei enquanto andava em sua direção, sem que ele se movesse um único músculo.

Quando estava a alguns centímetros de distância, ele continuava encostado na parte traseira do carro, o tronco ligeiramente inclinado para trás, as mãos no bolso e os cabelos pingando. Ele estava completamente molhado, e parecia não se importar nenhum pouco com isso.

Por um segundo imaginei se não havia entendido o sinal dele errado, mas me estapeei mentalmente. Ele passara os últimos dois anos internado e eu duvidava que ele conhecesse alguma outra pessoa ali, bem onde eu morava.

Queria ter força pra socá-lo, mas momentaneamente perdi o ar ao fitar seus olhos estupidamente verdes. Ele me fitou de volta e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Ele era tão alto antes? Não me lembrava de ter que erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo. De repente me lembrei porque gostava tanto das sardinhas que Melody tinha na região do nariz. Era por que me lembravam às de Albus.

"Você não mudou nada." Ele quebrou o silêncio, e sua voz soou firme. Perguntei-me se algum dia conseguiria agir de uma maneira tão indiferente quanto ele, e decidi que ser impassível não era algo que eu fazia muito bem.

Pelo menos não quando eu lutava para que meus olhos não ficassem marejados com lágrimas.

Estava entrando em desespero. A vontade de chorar era tão forte que eu estava mordendo o lábio inferior com força para evitar que lágrimas viessem, e meu queixo tremia tanto que conseguia sentir meus dentes batendo.

_Droga_, pensei enquanto me virava e lhe dava as costas.

Aquela havia sido uma péssima idéia. A última coisa que eu poderia querer daquele nosso encontro era que ele me visse chorando como uma garota.

Porque eu não conseguia ser um pouco mais forte? Porque Albus Potter sempre me tornava vulnerável? Porque eu não conseguia simplesmente fingir que estava tudo bem, que não sentira saudade como ele parecia não ter sentido?

"Scorpius!" Albus chamou, e sua voz pareceu alta demais no silêncio. Ele segurou meu braço e me virou de volta para ele, afastou os cabelos colados no meu rosto de maneira quase violenta e eu imaginei como deveria estar parecendo ridículo, com os olhos, nariz e queixo vermelhos, como sabia que acontecia quando eu chorava, os lábios machucados pela força com que mordi para conseguir me controlar e as lágrimas agora caindo livremente pelas minhas bochechas.

E não estava esperando que ele parecesse surpreso com a minha atitude. E de fato não pareceu. Ele estava apenas... _resignado_. Como quem sabia que iria acontecer e estava apenas esperando que terminasse.

Pensei que ele iria me abraçar, deixar que eu afundasse o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Mas era um pensamento sem fundamento, pois Albus Potter não era o tipo de homem que alinhava outros nos braços. Diferente de mim, que já o deixara chorar no meu pescoço mais vezes do que conseguia me lembrar. Pelo menos até o dia em que ainda havia lágrimas, pois algum tempo depois elas secaram e não havia nada além de uma expressão fechada e fria.

Sentia falta das lágrimas.

Albus era a pessoa mais bonita que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida. Palavras de apaixonado, por que eu não tinha olhos para outros. Eu senti prazer nas vezes em que havíamos feito sexo de uma maneira que jamais senti com Melody.

Talvez eu realmente gostasse de homens, mas não conseguia procurar me interessar por outro. Eu sentia que estaria traindo Albus se fizesse isso. De alguma maneira distorcida, ficar com uma mulher era mais fácil e menos conflitante.

Com ela era um amor morno, calmo. Enquanto com Albus tudo sempre era intenso. Eu ainda conseguia me lembrar de como, nas vezes em que o tinha dentro de mim, conseguia simplesmente esquecer tudo e pensar apenas na sensação que ele me trazia na boca do estômago.

De alguma maneira consegui impedir que outras lágrimas viessem e engoli um soluço enquanto erguia meu queixo com um orgulho que há muito tempo já estava no chão, junto à água da chuva. Percebi que sua mão ainda segurava meu braço, em um aperto firme, mas sem machucar.

"Scorpius!" Ele repetiu, dessa vez como quem cumprimenta um amigo caloroso que encontrou no meio da rua por puro acaso.

"Albus!" Retruquei, e tive certeza que minha voz não saiu tão firme quanto a dele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Consegui perguntar finalmente, e ele deu de ombros enquanto soltava meu braço e voltava a encostar-se ao carro, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás.

O som da chuva era tão alto que eu tinha que levantar um pouco a voz. Imaginei o quão sortudo seria se um raio me acertasse, e talvez Albus tenha lido meus pensamentos, pois estreitou um pouco os olhos.

"Você quer ir para algum lugar menos... molhado?" Ele perguntou com um resquício de bom humor, e imaginei se ele estava tentando fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido entre nós dois no passado. Não estava em condições emocionais de retrucar, então apenas assenti. Estava me perguntando se ele gostaria de entrar em minha casa, mas ele pegou de dentro do bolso da calça as chaves do carro e o destravou. "Estou em um hotel aqui perto, a gente pode ir até lá para conversar com calma."

Enquanto entrava no carro, sem palavras, imaginei se ele conseguia ouvir o som do meu coração batendo, pois soava alta demais até para os meus próprios ouvidos. Consegui imaginar, em meio ao nervosismo, quando ele havia tirado a carteira de motorista, e quase perguntei isso à ele, mas as palavras de repente se perderam em minha boca ao observar que ele estava tirando o casaco de frio encharcado de água. Usava por baixo uma camiseta branca de mangas que era quase como uma segunda pele, de tão úmida e transparente. Fiquei um pouco sem ar.

Acho que corei enquanto desviava os olhos antes que ele notasse, mas Albus sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que fingia não ver algumas coisas, então não saberia dizer se ele havia notado ou não meu constrangimento.

Observei a mão pálida contra o volante. Ele usava alguns anéis nos dedos finos e longos, e eu podia ver, sob a camisa transparente, as marcas das tatuagens que ele fizera em um momento de revolta. Havia duas um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, que se completavam e diziam: _todo mundo mente_. Outra ficava nas costas e pegava parte do ombro, descendo pelas costas e morrendo perto do osso ilíaco, sumindo pela calça jeans. Era o tronco de uma árvore sem folhas. O sentido naquela tatuagem estava explícito, por isso nunca fiz um comentário a respeito. ³

Ele dirigiu em silêncio e agradeci por isso, pois não sabia se conseguiria falar alguma coisa. O silêncio parecia confortável para ele, mas não para mim. Minha respiração parecia soar alta demais, e eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava ofegante pela proximidade dele, e fiquei perdido em pensamentos enquanto tentava fazer meu coração parar de bater tão rápido, minha respiração soar tão difícil e minhas mãos pararem de tremer.

Ele estacionou em frente ao melhor hotel da cidade. Às vezes me esquecia que a família Potter era rica. Desci do carro, nervoso, e percebi que a chuva havia parado. Me senti levemente culpado quando notei que havíamos molhado os assentos, e ele pareceu não se importar enquanto trancava-o e entrava no hotel.

Era um hotel relativamente perto de casa, já que nada era muito longe por ali, e ele cumprimentou os guardas e uma mulher bonita da recepção com um aceno de cabeça enquanto seguia até o elevador. Se eles acharam estranho o fato dele estar levando um homem para o quarto, nada disseram, mas mesmo assim senti minhas bochechas corarem um pouco enquanto o seguia.

"Descobri que você está fazendo faculdade" ele me disse enquanto procurava o cartão para destrancar a porta, dentro do bolso da calça." Engenharia, hm? Tão sua cara."

Fiquei surpreso por ele ainda se lembrar que eu me interessava por engenharia.

Entrei no quarto sendo seguido por ele. Era um quarto grande e bem iluminado. Havia muitos espelhos e me senti um pouco desconfortável porque notei que ainda vestia uma roupa de dormir por baixo do casaco que coloquei rapidamente antes de descer.

"Engenharia Ambiental" murmurei pateticamente. "Eu sempre quis ser engenheiro, desde pequeno. Gosto de olhar as construções, e sempre imaginei o que eu poderia mudar para ficar melhor, e às vezes me surpreendia por terem feito projetos que eu jamais pensaria em fazer. Inteligentes, sabe?"

"Eu queria ser veterinário quando criança. Previsível, não?" Riu-se Albus, sentando-se na cama e descalçando os sapatos. Espontaneamente, ele retirou a camisa molhada e a jogou no chão enquanto se virava para abrir uma mala que estava ao lado da cama.

Perguntei-me se ele estava fazendo propositalmente, só para me provocar. Se fosse, estava funcionando. Observei as costas bem desenhadas, e a tatuagem que o deixava estranhamente mais sensual, se isso fosse possível.

Ele encontrou logo a camiseta e a vestiu, ainda de costas para mim, e logo depois voltou a sentar na cama.

"Você quer uma roupa emprestada?" Ele perguntou fazendo um gesto para mostrar a mala, mas eu rapidamente neguei com a cabeça. Ele deu de ombros, passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e me fez sentar na outra extremidade da cama. "Então..." Deixou as palavras no ar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei pela terceira vez, mas dessa vez ele parecia disposto a conversar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e o verde parecia violentamente mais luminoso.

"Pensei que fosse óbvio" murmurou em voz cálida. "Eu vim visitar você."

Como Albus conseguia agir tão naturalmente quando tudo o que eu conseguia no momento era sentir minhas bochechas ardendo? Eu nem ao menos conseguia olhá-lo dentro dos olhos por tempo suficiente para conseguir ler as emoções que brilhavam em suas íris. Só então percebi que a ideia de ter vindo para o hotel dele era péssima. Tudo o que eu conseguia desejar era que ele me empurrasse para a cama e me prendesse com o próprio corpo.

Antes mesmo de qualquer pedido de desculpas, sabia que o perdoaria. Eu _queria_ perdoá-lo. Passar uma borracha no passado e simplesmente... viver o futuro. Guardar rancor, se vingar, tentar manter distância ou fazer drama não adiantaria, porque ele jamais teve culpa de nada.

Eu sabia muito bem onde estava me metendo quando aceitei que ele fizesse parte da minha vida. Eu sabia que tipo de pessoa ele era quando aceitei nossa relação. Ele nunca me prometeu nada, nunca disse que me amaria até a morte, e nunca me fez algum tipo de juramento de amor. Nunca me obrigou a nada, como também nunca pediu nada. Ele simplesmente tomava o que queria sem pedir permissão, e eu sempre aceitei isso.

Era tudo culpa minha. Albus era inocente naquela situação, e aquela verdade se chocou contra mim com uma clareza assustadora.

Eu era o culpado.

Eu havia semeado em Albus o sentimento de proteção nas vezes em que o havia abraçado forte contra o peito, acariciado seus cabelos e secado suas lágrimas. Eu havia encorajado que ele me visse como um ponto de salvação, porque gostava disso. Gostava quando ele vinha até mim buscando algum tipo de consolo. _Qualquer_ tipo de consolo.

Albus sempre havia sido quebrado, e como poderia culpá-lo por tentar suprir o vazio dentro dele com a única pessoa que, aparentemente, se importava? Eu estava me aproveitando da fragilidade dele durante todos os anos que passamos juntos, enquanto ele me usava para tentar fazer a dor _parar_.

Esse amor era um amor horrível. Era feio. Não era nada do que eu havia sonhado pra mim, e só então notei o quanto eu estava cansado de tudo isso.

Estava cansado da dor, do descaso, desse aparente _não se importar_.

Acho que Albus leu isso em meus olhos. Ele sempre havia sido muito bom em ler sentimentos. Mordi o lábio quando senti novamente lágrimas chegando, porque era difícil desistir do amor. Doía. Doía muito.

"Acho que eu cheguei muito tarde, não é?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro, e eu consegui finalmente encará-lo, mas sua silhueta não passava de um borrão nos meus olhos marejados. "Eu nunca gostei de ver você chorando, Scorpius. Você é mais velho, deveria ser meu exemplo."

"Que belo exemplo eu sou..." Murmurei em voz rouca, sarcástico, e Albus pareceu ofendido com o que eu havia dito. Ele segurou meu rosto pelo queixo e usou as mãos para secar minhas bochechas enquanto afastava os cabelos do meu rosto, com uma delicadeza que não o pertencia. Ele suspirou e seu hálito beijou meu rosto. Não era mais álcool ou tabaco, apenas... pasta de dentes e saliva.

Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Acho que mais algumas lágrimas escaparam enquanto eu tentava me controlar o máximo possível. Estava parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada e sabia disso, mas no momento estava fragilizado demais para conseguir me importar de verdade com isso. Teria anos para me envergonhar desse momento. Agora eu só queria conversar com Albus e acertar nossa situação de uma vez por todas.

"Eu fui egoísta." Albus aparentemente também estava disposto a colocar toda a nossa situação em pratos limpos, pois começou a falar antes que eu abrisse a boca par dizer qualquer coisa. "Antes mesmo de entrar no meu carro e dirigir até aqui, eu sabia o que iria acontecer. Tudo o que eu conseguiria seria virar seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. Eu sei que você está namorando, que está fazendo faculdade, que tem um emprego e que está formando sua vida. Uma vida que tem tudo pra ser perfeita! E, principalmente, que estava melhor sem mim.."

Pensei em dizer que não estava mais namorando, mas resolvi continuar ouvindo-o antes, já que ele parecia estar sentindo-se melhor enquanto desabafava.

"Eu... sou horrível" continuou Albus abruptamente. "Eu abandonei a escola no fundamental por que passava todos os dias chapado demais pra conseguir prestar atenção em alguma coisa, e enquanto eu estava me destruindo, você estava construindo sua vida. Você conseguiu uma bolsa, conseguiu um emprego, uma namorada que, pelo que ouvi, seria uma esposa perfeita! E o que eu consegui?" Albus soltou uma risada nasalada antes de juntar os pulsos e me mostrar as marcas que ele tinha. "Cicatrizes, um passado vergonhoso e quase três anos em um hospital pra conseguir me recuperar desses vícios e da maldita depressão!"

"Albus, isso não..."

"Não, Scorpius, você sabe muito bem que isso é a verdade! Eu senti inveja porque o tempo não parou pra você. Senti raiva porque você conseguiu seguir mesmo sem mim. Senti tanta raiva... Era tudo o que eu conseguia sentir por meses."

"E não está mais com raiva agora?" Perguntei baixinho, temendo a resposta, e ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Eu quis vezes demais largar tudo o que estava conseguindo construir na clinica e vir até aqui, te ver, bater na sua porta e te socar até que você conseguisse enxergar o quanto eu estava bravo com você por ter me abandonado. Eu precisava de você, Scorpius. Deus, como eu precisava de você!" Albus balançou a cabeça e sua expressão estava congestionada, era como se as palavras houvessem passado tempo demais reprimido. "Às vezes acontecia alguma coisa, um novo passo na minha recuperação, alguma conversa com a minha psiquiatra e pensava no quanto eu gostaria de falar com você sobre aquilo e... _doía_. Era como se eu estivesse dando um passo para trás toda vez que conseguia ter algum avanço."

Escutei o que Albus dizia em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, e me senti tão culpado que um bolo se formou em minha garganta. Não sabia o que dizer. Enquanto ele estava sofrendo de verdade, com uma situação completamente tensa e complicada, eu estava pensando apenas nos meus próprios sentimentos. Eu estava sendo egoísta por todos aqueles anos.

E se Albus também estava esperando que eu fosse visitá-lo? E se todo esse tempo, enquanto imaginava que ele não me amava e não se importava comigo, ele também imaginava que eu fazia o mesmo?

Nunca manifestei meus sentimentos por ele. Eu aceitava tudo o que ele tinha para me dar e pra mim estava bom dessa maneira. Eu não queria passar como o tolo apaixonado, que apenas por causa de uma transa se declarava e esperava que vivêssemos felizes para sempre. E Albus nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente distribuía carinho e palavras melosas. Nem com a família o vi ser afetuoso sem um motivo. Talvez isso fizesse parte da personalidade dele e eu quem tivesse transformado tudo em uma grande bola de neve.

"Eu..." Gaguejei, minha cabeça embaralhada "eu não sei o que dizer." Murmurei finalmente, e ele me lançou um sorriso compreensível antes de balançar a cabeça, como se dispensasse minhas palavras.

"Está tudo bem, Scorpius. Passei muito tempo com raiva de você, e pelo visto você passou muito tempo com raiva de mim também." Eu assenti, sem palavras, e ele soltou um suspiro longo antes de apoiar os antebraços no joelho e abaixar a cabeça. "Se no começo eu precisava de alguém que me trouxesse para a vida, agora preciso de alguém que remova meus pensamentos suicidas." Ele disse calmamente, como se as palavras na verdade não fossem nada, e senti meu coração bater com força dentro do peito, e senti medo.

"Você..." Engoli em seco, tentando encontrar minha voz novamente. "Você ainda tem esses pensamentos?"

"Estou sob medicação." Murmurou ele lentamente, e me perguntei se existia medicamentos para isso. "Não é fácil controlar depressão, Scorpius. Mas estou melhor, disso não tenho dúvida nenhuma. Eu sei que posso estar sendo egoísta, e até inconveniente pedindo isso, mas gostaria de poder te visitar aos fins de semana. Eu... fico melhor perto de você."

Eu sabia que a resposta seria sim no momento em que as palavras saíram de seus lábios. Precisei morder minha língua para não soar muito abrupto. Passar os fins de semana com Albus? Quanto tempo eu não sonhei com um momento assim? Só não estava mais feliz pelo fato de Albus ainda estar quebrado, ter pensamentos suicidas e depressão. Imaginei se algum dia ele poderia viver sem essa sombra na vida.

Desejei, com todas minhas forças, que ele pudesse.

"Você sabe que sim." Respondi, amaldiçoando-me quando um pequeno sorriso nasceu em meus lábios antes que pudesse conte-lo. Albus virou o rosto para me olhar e me surpreendi ao constatar, novamente, o quão bonito ele era. Acho que jamais vou encontrar alguém tão bonito quanto ele. Albus enfrentou meu olhar, como sempre fazia, e senti meus dedos formigarem em vontade de tocá-lo novamente.

_Só mais uma vez_.

"Eu vou te levar pra casa." Albus sentenciou alguns segundos - ou minutos? - depois, e foi como um banho de água fria. De repente me veio a idéia de que talvez ele não me quisesse mais. Quando eu e Albus transamos pela primeira vez, ele estava emocionalmente instável, vendo-me como um ponto de paz. Agora eu era apenas um velho conhecido, que ele não via há anos e que chorara quando o vira.

Engoli em seco, de repente me achando patético, e me levantei, tentando não demonstrar que estava decepcionado e triste com a provável rejeição que estava sofrendo. Ele levantou depois e saímos do quarto em silencio. Estava com medo de olhá-lo. Tinha certeza que ele conseguia ler, dentro dos meus olhos, que eu queria que ele me prensasse na parede, como na primeira vez que dormimos juntos, e fizesse de mim novamente o que quisesse.

Porque eu aceitaria novamente que ele pegasse tudo o que quisesse de mim.

Eu o tive por tantas vezes durante todo o ano que ficamos juntos, mas de alguma maneira eu queria mais. Imaginei o que ele faria se eu parasse de andar, no meio do corredor, e puxasse-o para um beijo. Fiquei rígido, tentando criar coragem para tomar uma iniciativa, mas eu não consegui. O medo da rejeição era mais forte que a vontade. E se ele desistisse de me visitar nos fins de semana se eu tentasse agarrá-lo? Eu não suportaria mais ficar sem vê-lo. Estranhamente, não conseguia me lembrar como consegui passar tanto tempo sem ele, e havia acabado de reencontrá-lo.

Albus novamente cumprimentou os funcionários do hotel antes de sair pelo hall, e eu entrei no carro, trêmulo. Desejei que ele não falasse nada, pois não sabia se conseguiria conversar com ele no estado que me encontrava. Ele ligou o rádio, e eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele dava a partida.

"Sábado que vem então?" Me perguntou enquanto dirigia, e eu gaguejei um _aham_ enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança. "Posso passar na sua casa?" Concordei novamente, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Você pode chamar sua namorada, se quiser."

Novamente pensei em dizer que não estava mais namorando, mas fiquei com medo que ele imaginasse que eu estava flertando se dissesse que havíamos terminado. Dessa vez eu quem mordi meu lábio inferior, com o cenho franzido. Optei por arriscar.

"Nós terminamos há um mês" disse finalmente. Era verdade, mas evitei olhar para ele quando as palavras saíram da minha boca.

"Meu pai disse que ela era uma boa pessoa." Disse-me. Assenti com a cabeça, imaginando se deveria acrescentar mais alguma coisa a respeito dela. Melody realmente era uma boa pessoa. Uma das melhores pessoas que já tive o privilégio de conhecer, e eu amava-a tanto que chegava a me assustar às vezes. Mas era um amor totalmente diferente do que eu sentia por Albus.

"Ela é." Concordei vagamente.

Caímos em um silêncio constrangedor. Não havia mais intimidade entre nós. Não havia a espontaneidade de antes. Éramos como dois desconhecidos. Talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual Albus não tentara nada comigo, pensei em um momento de lucidez. Talvez ele estivesse sentindo essa falta de naturalidade desde o primeiro momento.

Havia passado quase três anos desde a última vez que havíamos olhado nos olhos um do outro, e era natural que todo esse muro houvesse crescido entre nós dois, mas era difícil aceitar. Nós precisávamos nos conhecer novamente. Albus não era mais a mesma pessoa, e eu não sabia se ficava feliz com essa constatação. Apesar de não gostar de muitas coisas no antigo Albus Potter, eu havia me apaixonado pelo conjunto delas. E se eu acabasse descobrindo que esse novo Albus não me interessava? Eu tinha uma imagem idealizada dele na minha cabeça, uma imagem não mais condizente com a realidade, e de repente fiquei com medo que todo esse sentimento dentro de mim morresse ao conhecê-lo novamente.

Mas _porque_? Esse amor me machucava todos os dias, e eu devia ficar feliz com a possibilidade de simplesmente.. _deixar_ de amar. Mas será que realmente era possível deixar de amar alguém?

"Entregue! Espero que sua mãe não brigue por ter saído de casa no meio da noite." Falou Albus, destrancando o carro e tirando o cinto de segurança. A chuva havia parado, mas eu ainda estava ligeiramente molhado e trêmulo de frio. Albus tocou a própria blusa, e imaginei se ele estava tentando ter certeza que não trouxera casaco.

Mordi meu lábio e forcei um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta do carro. Ele me seguiu, e encostou-se novamente no capô, o tronco ligeiramente inclinado para trás.

"Então até mais, Scorpius." Disse-me, e eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Até mais, Albus."

Enquanto cruzava a rua, quase consegui sentir o olhar dele queimando minhas costas.

* * *

><p><strong>Para o Projeto The Slash World, do Fórum 6<strong>** vassouras.**

¹ Retirado estrategicamente do livro _Go_, Nick Farewell.  
>² Jed, Jed, Jed, Jedward. Ou alguma coisa assim.<br>³ Eu era uma grande fã de tatuagem, há algum tempo, mas minha mãe me envenenou um pouco contra elas, e agora admiro-as de longe! Tatuagem do Albus seria uma frase como:_ Everybody Lies_, em inglês. A outra tatuagem, usei como inspiração um ator gay porn que, fisicamente, não tem nada parecido com o Albus da fanfiction, mas de quem eu gosto muito (não que eu assista essas coisas! Acontece que, acidentalmente, encontrei essa foto da tatuagem no Tumblr): http : / / 24 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ ln9d9pQwFD1qkfyu0o1 _ 500 . jpg

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Olá, queridos. Como estão? Não sei se alguém vai ler, porque esse começo ficou super encheção de saco, e eu sei, mas eu gosto dessa história, gosto do plot, então... Se você leu, obrigada! E um beijo pra minha companheira de crime, Suh, por ter betado a fic pra mim, e me dito, rudemente, pra ter mais atenção no que escrevo.

Vejo vocês em breve!


End file.
